1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of marble games, more particularly to a marble sequestering game of skill wherein the marbles are held within a container.
2. Technical Background
Numerous marble games are known in the art. Many of these are board games, maze games, or puzzles. Some marble games are rotatable and tiltable and involve skill and chance. Marbles can be unsafe for young children and infants unless they are permanently held within a container. At present there is no known marble game that provides the attributes of a puzzle, skill, and chance game wherein the game is rotatable and tiltable, the marbles are held permanently in a container, and the game forms an attractive design when completed. The present invention provides a marble sequestering game with these attributes.
The present invention has a plurality of cylindrical tube members that are transparent. They are connected to a top member that is cylindrical and hollow and communicates with the hollow tube members. The hollow tube members are attached to a rectangular base. Each tube member contains a plurality of marbles, a different color for each tube. When the device is inverted, the marbles fall into the top member and are mixed and contained therein. Since the top member is not transparent, it is not possible to visualize the marbles when they are in the top member, except at the opening of a tube member. When the device is rotated so that the top member is on top, in the upright position, the marbles contained within the top member begin dropping into the tube members. By rotating and tilting the device, specific colored marbles can be made to fall into the tube members. The object of the game is to sequester the marbles by color so that each vertical transparent cylinder contains marbles of only one color. However, the user may also choose to define a fixed combination of colors for each cylinder. The marbles are permanently enclosed within the cavities of the tube members and the top member. When the game is complete, the game further provides a decorative object.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a challenging game of skill using colored marbles.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an attractive decorative object when the game is complete.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a game that is safe for children.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may be played by a single individual and does not require other participants.